Chalky White
Albert "Chalky" White (played by Michael Kenneth Williams), is a racketeer and the unofficial leader of the African-American community in Atlantic City. Biography Chalky White's early life is somewhat nebulous when compared to other main characters, since most of the time he talks about it in the show is to people he doesn't have a reason to tell the truth. He claims to have been born in Elgin, Texas, the son of a talented self-taught carpenter. A local notable, Theo Purcell, heard about Chalky's father's reputation and hired him to built a massive, decorated bookcase in his new home. The work took ten months and after its completion his father brought Chalky to see it. However, the white carpenters in the town didn't like the competence this might bring them and under a scheme they brought Chalky's father out of town and hanged him on a pepper tree. Chalky claims that it was six men who did it; if accurate, this could imply that the young Chalky was present when his father was killed. ("Anastasia") Chalky speaks in broken english and is illiterate ("Ourselves Alone"), which is consistent with a poor background. Chalky had moved to Atlantic City by the late 1890s, where he run dice by the beach. It was there, in 1898, when he first met and began to pay then Sheriff Nucky Thompson a bribe destined to the town boss, the Commodore Louis Kaestner. In 1901 Chalky met the Commodore himself and learned that Nucky had been overtaxing him for three years, keeping the extra money to himself ("The Emerald City"). Chalky also paid bribes to Jim Neary when he was a cop. ("Ourselves Alone") Eventually, Chalky amassed enough money and power to become the unofficial leader of the town's black community, centered on Atlantic City's North Side. Chalky would charge exorbitant sums of money and other favors to politicians, usually of the dominat Republican Party for securing 100% of the black vote. In return, Chalky distributed a small part of the wealth in gifts and money among the African-American community and intervened in their favor when they had a problem. He married up, to an educated, light-skinned African-American woman, Lenore White. By 1921 he has fathered three children: two teenagers, Lester and Maybelle, and an infant, Adeline. His house is one of the most luxurious in Atlantic City ("Ourselves Alone"). Season 1 Boardwalk Empire (pilot) Chalky first appears waiting for a meeting outside Atlantic County Treasurer Nucky Thompson's suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Nucky does not have time for Chalky. The Ivory Tower Chalky is brought in to replace Mickey Doyle as the head of Nucky's bootlegging business after Doyle is arrested by Prohibition Agent Nelson Van Alden. Broadway Limited A cart driver steers his hearse into a livery. Inside, he is greeted by Nucky Thompson and Chalky. Chalky notes the driver’s tardiness and he says that his horse is not exactly Man’O War (a race horse). Nucky jokingly asks the horse if it has run at Saratoga. Chalky has his driver, Kendall, open the hearse up – it is filled with crates of Canadian Club Whisky. Chalky instructs his team to unload the hearse warning them that he will be doing a bottle count and will take a drop of blood from them for every drop of whisky missing. Nucky jokes that Chalky is like Simon Legree (a cruel slave dealer character from the novel Uncle Tom's Cabin by Harriet Beecher Stowe). Chalky mishears him and says he does not care if his team agree or not. Nucky pauses and asks Chalky what he thinks of the delivery. Chalky's operation dilutes the whiskey with water, replace the alcohol content with fermented potatoes and repackage it. Chalky estimates that he can turn 500 bottles into 3000. Chalky asks how they will split the income from selling the whisky and Nucky offers a 20% share to Chalky for repackaging it. Chalky is disappointed at the low percentage and Nucky reassures him that it is the same percentage he gave to Mickey Kuzik. Chalky notes that Mickey has changed his name to Doyle, calling Mickey “motherfucker.” Chalky offers 40% and tells Nucky that he skipped 30% because Nucky thought he would accept the same deal as Mickey. Nucky calls Chalky sensitive and counters with 35%. Chalky agrees and they shake on the deal. Chalky oversees the unloading while Nucky whispers to his assistant Eddie Kessler, asking if Eddie knows what motherfucker means; Eddie guesses it is a “schwarze” (German, meaning black) word. In the livery Chalky has his team relabelling the diluted liquor. He instructs Kendall to bring his Packard round to the front and smokes a cigarette. Chalky ducks out of the livery into the rain and is halted by a scratched message on his car door. It reads “liquor kills.” His gaze tracks a rope from the car door over the yard arm of the livery sign where Kendall has been lynched. Chalky has Kendall's body brought into the livery and summons Nucky and Eli Thompson. He laments that his driver was less than twenty; Nucky calls it a tragedy. Chalky suspects a cover-up and glares at Nucky. Nucky insists that the means of the driver’s death must be concealed because it is an election year. Chalky accepts Nucky’s demands for now. Nucky lays out a cover story involving a jealous husband shooting the driver. Chalky insists on a 50% split and Nucky nods. To support the tale Eli shoots the corpse twice. Anastasia Nucky Thompson understands that Chalky is incensed by Kendall's murder and pressures his brother, Sheriff Eli Thompson, to catch the killers. Given the nature of the crime Eli arrests Joseph Earl Dinler, the Grand Cyclops of the Atlantic County Branch of the Ku Klux Klan. Eli tortures Dinler but Dinler continues to deny involvement. Eli then allows Chalky to question Dinler personally. Chalky takes off Dinler’s hood and tells Dinler that he comes from Elgin, Texas. Chalky tells Dinler a story about his father, a carpenter. He was employed by white business owner Theo Purcell to build a bookcase for Purcell’s home. The project took 10 months and once completed Chalky was allowed to visit, through the front door, to see the work. Chalky recalls the beauty of his father’s carving. A month later another white man told Chalky’s father that he wanted to hire him, took him across town and lynched him from a pepper tree. Chalky has his father’s carpentry tools with him and when Dinler asks what they are for Chalky tells him that he will not be building a book case. Eli is waiting for Chalky when he leaves the room where Dinler is being held. Chalky tells Eli the Klan were not involved and shows him Dinler’s severed finger (signet ring still in place) as confirmation. Home In a speakeasy in the North Side Chalky holds a bottle of liquor in one hand and an un-affixed label for Monogram Whiskey in the other. He puts down the bottle and asks Jerome who made the poor quality stickers. Jerome says that it was Furskey on Illinois Avenue. Chalky smudges the label with his thumb and complains that the ink is not set. Jerome says that Furskey offered a 50 dollar discount. Chalky angrily says that Furskey could pay him and he still would not use his work. An incessant knocking starts up on the door and the visitor calls out for Mr White. Jerome heads to the door, hand on his weapon. Chalky’s lieutenant and another employee flank the door. The employee opens it and the visitor steps in. Chalky’s man frisks him as he holds up his arms and begins speaking. He addresses Chalky, correctly assuming that he is Mr White, and says that is an honour to meet him. Chalky profanely asks who he is and he introduces himself with an alias, Michael Lewis. He claims that he is a businessman from Manhattan, New York with a proposition and asks if he can approach. Chalky tells him to stay where he is, shrugs and asks what he offers. Lewis notices packing material on the floor and returns it to the open crate of whiskey on the barstool next to him. Lewis launches into a story about discounted branded coats available from less well known vendors. Chalky points out that he is not running a coat store and Lewis states that the principle is the same in the alcohol business. He elucidates that Chalky manufactures a product with a price determined by quality, cost and competition. Lewis asks what Chalky says and Chalky puts his hands in his pockets and obstinately wonders what about. Lewis wonders if he can purchase 1000 cases of liquor from Chalky, saying that it would be to their mutual benefit. Chalky notes that he is talking about cutting out the middle man (in this case Nucky) and forming a private arrangement. Chalky changes the subject, wondering if Lewis’ mother knows that he is out wearing his father’s suit and calling him “short pants.” Chalky’s men laugh and Lewis plays along with the joke saying that his mother also doesn’t know that he has $10,000 in cash and produces the money (in $500 notes) from his coat pocket. Chalky’s men bristle as he reaches into the coat and then relax. Lewis says that Chalky merely needs to recognise an opportunity and puts the money on the table in front of him. Chalky thumbs though the banded cash and laughs, telling Lewis to take a message to Nucky Thompson; it will take more than $10,000 to make him disloyal. Lewis says that they cannot blame him for trying, tugs his cap respectfully and turns to exit. Jerome blocks his path but allows him to sidestep around him and leave. Nucky and Harry Prince spend the evening at one of Chalky's bars on the Northside. Mamie Smith is singing and the crowd are dancing along. Chalky enters and Nucky introduces him to Harry, saying that he is the proprietor of the bar. Chalky tells Nucky that he met his “boy” confusing him. Chalky offers a bit more; a little kid called Mr Lewis that came with a bank roll to test his loyalty. Nucky says that he does not know what Chalky is talking about. Chalky doesn’t believe Nucky but wishes him a good evening before he leaves anyway. The Emerald City After Doyle switches sides back to Nucky and informs him of the D'Alessios conspiring with Luciano and Rothstein, Nucky meets with Chalky to discuss Lansky's original offer. He encourages Chalky to meet with Lansky and agree to whatever deal is being proposed, in order to lure as many of the D'Alessios in one place as possible. Chalky meets with Lansky, along with Lucien and Matteo D'Alessio, and accepts an offer to become Rothstein's point man in Atlantic City. However, one of the brothers makes an offhand comment about Chalky driving a Packard, in this moment he realizes that they were responsible for the lynching. Chalky draws two pistols, turns and asks: "How you know I drive a Packard?" After Nucky and Jimmy come to Chalky's warehouse where Lansky and the D'Alessios are bound, Nucky chastises Chalky for not waiting until all men are in one place. Jimmy soon after shoots Lucien in the head for mouthing off and Chalky instructs his men to take Lucien's corpse to the dump. An enraged Matteo promises that when his brothers return Chalky will meet the same fate as Kendall. Without a word, Chalky walks over to Matteo and pins him against a post, strangling him to death with his bare hands. Season 2 Chalky's warehouse is attacked by Klansmen, who shoot and kill four of his bootleggers; in retaliation, Chalky wounds two of them as they make an escape. Nucky orders the police to arrest Chalky for his own protection. While in prison, Chalky is moved to an all-black cell where he is taunted by an out-of-towner named Dunn Purnsley. Chalky does not respond, but instead marshalls the loyalty of his other cellmates so that they will beat Purnsley on his behalf. After being bailed out, Chalky attends a meeting of black citizens whose gratefulness to him turns into anger when the subject of the murdered bootleggers is brought up. Nucky insists that Chalky restrain himself from seeking revenge for the time being, as Nucky is doing the same. He leaves, telling Chalky to "be a good boy... enjoy your family." Season 2 reveals Chalky to have an upwardly mobile family, including a college-bound oldest daughter. He gives his consent to have an aspiring medical student court her. At the dinner where they are introduced to the boy, Chalky takes exception to his family and their guest mocking his "country ways." He gets angry and leaves them to entertain alone as he whittles. The Age of Reason Chalky attends a meeting chaired by Nucky Thompson in Nucky's suite at the Ritz Carlton hotel. Seated in the centre of the room are Chalky, alcohol importer Bill McCoy, New York crime boss Arnold Rothstein and Rothstein's Philadelphia connection Waxey Gordon. At the edge of the room are Nucky’s driver and enforcer Owen Sleater, Rothstein's protégé Lucky Luciano, Luciano's associate Meyer Lansky and Philadelphia gangster Herman Kaufman. With Atlantic City blockaded by the coast guard they are there to arrange delivery of McCoy’s shipments via Philadelphia. If the clear skies hold McCoy is planning to weigh anchor close to shore near Philadelphia at 2 a.m. the following night. Waxey explains that he will transport the liquor ashore in speedboats and has a dozen of them at his disposal. He estimates that this step can be completed in under an hour. Nucky and McCoy worry about the coast guard around Philadelphia and Rothstein confirms that Waxey has assured their safety. Waxey states that the guarantee of plain sailing is what he is being paid for. Nucky gripes about Waxey’s twenty percent share. Rothstein explains that once ashore the crates will be put onto trucks by Waxey’s men. Waxey points out Kaufman as the supervisor for this step and states that the trucks will be driven to the border of Atlantic City where Luciano and Lansky will complete the journey. Luciano complains to Rothstein that Waxey should earn his share by having his men complete the journey. Waxey compares Luciano to a woman asking to be walked home and Kaufman jokes about needing a good night kiss. Luciano threatens Kaufman and Lansky quiets Luciano. Chalky tells Luciano that he will expect delivery around 5 a.m. and reminds Luciano to signal his arrival with flashing headlights. Rothstein looks at Nucky and Nucky nods his assent. The shipment is delivered as planned but not without incident. Jimmy Darmody attempts a hijacking but abandons the plan when he finds that Luciano and Lansky are the guards. The trio secretly make a bargain to work together to take control of the entire bootlegging operation from Nucky and Rothstein. Peg of Old Nucky Thompson survives an assassination attempt at Babette's Supper Club. Nucky is shot in the hand and the assassin is killed by a federal agent before he can fire again. Two Boats and a Lifeguard Nucky Thompson invites Chalky to a meeting in his suite at the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Chalky begins by saying that Nucky wanted to see him and Nucky offers a drink. Chalky is indifferent to the type of spirit and Nucky selects a whiskey. Chalky wonders where Nucky’s drink is, Nucky jokes that his hand injury has cut his drinking in half before pouring one for himself. Nucky toasts to the future and Chalky wonders if he even has one. Nucky assumes that Chalky is worried about his upcoming murder trial and assures Chalky that he can beat the charges if he follows the advice of their attorney, Isaac Ginsburg. Chalky clarifies that he is worried about losing the support of the African American community because of their demands for justice after the warehouse shootings. Nucky says this justice is the subject that he wanted to discuss. Chalky wonders if Nucky is telling him to kill more Klansmen. Nucky says that Chalky is smarter than that and instructs him to exert his economic power by calling a strike. Chalky is concerned about such drastic action in the tourist season. Nucky explains that a strike will cost the city a fortune and empower Chalky in negotiations to end it. Chalky checks that Nucky is sure; Nucky reveals that he has given up control of the city in response. Eddie announces that the press are ready for Nucky’s announcement. Nucky announces that he will stand down as Atlantic County Treasurer and tells Jimmy Darmody that he plans to retire. Battle of the Century On July 1 1921 Dunn Purnsley comes to see Chalky as he sharpens a knife in his garage. Chalky comments on Purnsley’s audacity on coming back to the garage on his own accord. Purnsley reminds Chalky that he told him they could talk any time, Chalky glares at him, and Purnsley removes his hat and adds the respectful address “Mr White.” Chalky snorts and reminds Purnsley of their fracas in prison. Purnsley says that they started badly and Chalky says that their current relationship is copacetic. Purnsley describes it as “sweet as Cracker Jack” referring to the popcorn brand. Purnsley describes Purnsley’s much improved situation since coming to Baltimore; a good job in a fine hotel, a gold tooth and plenty of cash. Purnsley agrees that things have turned out for the best and Chalky says that it is how he sees the world. Chalky asks for news and Purnsley relates progress seeding unrest among the kitchen staff. Chalky instructs Purnsley to bring things to a head. Purnsley succeeds in causing a strike the following day. Georgia Peaches Purnsley is successful in triggering an ongoing citywide strike by African American workers. On July 24 1921 strike breakers unsuccessfully attempt to break up the picket line Dunn Purnsley has arranged outside the Ritz Carlton Hotel. Lather that day Chalky and Purnsley meet with Jimmy Darmody and Richard Harrow in the Northside church where Chalky attends community meetings. The meeting is under the guard of two armed men in opposite corners of the hall. Chalky greets Jimmy as “young James” and shakes his hand. Chalky wonders how Nucky Thompson’s shoes are fitting and Jimmy says they are tighter than expected, gesturing at the room and referencing the strike. Chalky says that they need to be broken in. Chalky asks the reason for the meeting and Jimmy answers that he is there to negotiate an end to the strike. Chalky laughs at the timing and asks Purnsley’s opinion. Purnsley deadpans that Jimmy’s ball team of strike breakers have struck out. Jimmy says that the strike breakers were not his idea. Chalky brings up the Ku Klux Klan attack on his warehouse and Jimmy denies involvement in planning that too. Chalky sarcastically wonders if Jimmy has any ideas of his own. Jimmy responds with an offer to have the murder charges against Chalky dismissed. Chalky wonders how he will achieve this and Jimmy reveals that he has influence with Governor Edwards. Chalky looks round at Purnsley and then asks what else Jimmy can offer. Jimmy wonders what Chalky wants from him and Chalky asks for justice, explaining that he wants $3000 for each of the families of his men who were killed. Jimmy agrees to this and Chalky goes on to say he wants the three remaining Klan members responsible delivered to him personally. Jimmy balks at this and looks at Harrow. He tells Chalky that it is not possible and Chalky stands up and says that there will always be next tourist season. To the Lost Jimmy Darmody attempts to make amends for his betrayal of Nucky Thompson, despite knowing that Nucky will never forgive him. He is aided by Richard Harrow. They kidnap the three remaining Ku Klux Klan members responsible for the raid on Chalky's warehouse. Three African American men with shotguns guard Chalky’s warehouse at night. Two trucks drive down the road towards the warehouse. Dunn Purnsley and Chalky are waiting inside. A man watching the door announces the arrival of the cars. Chalky tells him to open up and he slides the main doors apart. Jimmy drives the lead vehicle into the warehouse. The gunmen stop Harrow (in the following car) outside. Jimmy exits his truck and hands Chalky a stack of cash in a burlap sack. He explains that it contains $20,000, $5,000 for the family of each murdered man. Chalky points out that he only asked for $3,000 each and Jimmy says that he was aware. He pulls the cover from the flatbed revealing three Klansmen, bound and gagged. Nucky asks if Jimmy is sure and Jimmy says that they can ask them if they like. Purnsley says that it will be his pleasure and unfolds his switchblade. Chalky notes that the governor’s office has dropped his case and says that Jimmy can tell The Commodore that he will end the strike. Jimmy says that he will, avoiding giving away The Commodore’s death. Jimmy asks Chalky to pass a message to Nucky; he is ready to talk. Chalky nods assent and Jimmy walks back to Harrow’s car. Chalky welcomes the Klansman back to the scene of their crime. His men pull two of them out of the truck and beat them with clubs. Purnsley crawls up onto the flatbed with his blade in hand and a smile on his face. Later, Chalky calls Nucky to broker a meeting with Jimmy. Relationships Family *Lenore White: Wife *Maybelle White: Daughter *Lester White: Son *Adeline White: Daughter Politics *Nucky Thompson: Boss of the organization, bootlegging connection *Jimmy Darmody: Former boss of the organization (deceased) *Commodore Louis Kaestner: Former boss of the organization (deceased) *Dunn Purnsley: Labour leader *Travis Elkins: Dissatisfied worker Racketeering *Kendall: Former driver (deceased) *Jerome: Former driver Victim(s) *Matteo D'Alessio: Murder victim, Philadelphia gangster Memorable Quotes *''"Tell Nucky I ain't got all day."'' ("Boardwalk Empire") *''"I was born in Elgin, Texas. My daddy taught himself the carpenter trade doin' for the black folk there. I tell you anything that man put his hand to- table, chair, wedding chest- he'd make that wood sing. Now one day a man, Mr. Theo Purcell, come around. He a white man. Own his own store... stable...hotel. He say to my daddy, 'I hears you the finest carpenter in Elgin.' My daddy tell him, 'Well I can't say one way or the other, but uh I knows a bit about somethin'.' So Mr. Theo Purcell take my daddy to this house he was buildin'. Biggest house in town. Then walk in there and say, 'This here gon' be the library. What you think about that?' My daddy say, 'Well I thinks you need some bookcases.' 'Well then that's what I want you to make me.' Ten month my daddy worked there. And when he finished bring me around. 'Uh, Mr. Purcell this here my boy. I'd like to show him what I done.' 'Well, come on in!' Through the front door. Just like that. When we did- when I seen them bookcases all carved and scrolled with flowers, baskets of fruit, little angels floatin' in the corner...that was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. About a month later another man come round. 'I seen what you did for Theo. Can't let that old dog top me. You come around my house and I'll show you what I need.' My daddy go with him to the edge of town. Wasn't nothin' there but six white men. Twelve foot of rope and the pepper tree they hung him from." ("Anastasia") *"These here my daddy tools." ("Anastasia") *"Well... I ain't buildin' no bookcases. ("Anastasia") *"''How you know I drive a Packard?" ("The Emerald City") *"Motherfucker" (repeated line) *''"Well, Buck, you do what you want. Just be you and your right hand anyway."'' ("Ourselves Alone") *''"You stay here son. Right there. 'Inside '''the house. Pretty clear who the field nigger is." ("What Does the Bee Do?") Appearances Category:Atlantic City Category:Black people Category:Characters Category:Gangsters Category:Main Characters Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3